(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a projector, and more particularly to a filter housing structure adapted to a projector.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a typical filter housing structure 100 of a projector. The filter housing structure 100 is disposed on an air vent (not shown) of the projector. The casing 220 of the projector has a plurality rectangle openings 222 thereon, and the rectangle openings 222 has an array distribution at the outlet of the air vent. The filter housing structure 100 is composed of a housing 120 and a filter 140. The housing 120 has a plurality of through holes 122 corresponding to the openings 222 at the outlet of the air vent. FIG. 1A is a schematic view of the housing 120 in FIG. 1 facing the casing 220. As FIG. 1 and FIG. 1A show, there are a plurality of hooks 124 disposed at boundary of the housing 120 for fixing the housing 120 to the openings 222. The filter 140 is disposed between the housing 120 and the casing 220 of the projector for filtering air expelled from the projector.
Noticeably, the housing 120 is fixed to the casing 220 by employing the hooks 124 to extend through the openings 222 to hook the backside surface of the casing 220 of the projector. The openings 222 of the casing 220 need to have enough space for the hooks 124 to pass through the openings 222 of the casing 220. Thus, the size and the position of the hooks 124 may restrict the design of the openings 222 of the casing 220.
Furthermore, the housing 120 is fixed to the casing 220 by the hooks 124, and the hooks 124 are so fragile that improper assembly operation of the housing 120 may break the hooks 124 easily. This problem may be avoided by enlarging the size of the hooks 124. A safety problem for the projector is raised due to the enlarged openings 222 of the casing 200.